


love you a latte

by industandstarlight



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CUSTOMER SMACKDOWN YAS, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M, erik is the best at communicating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/industandstarlight/pseuds/industandstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik, sharp as ever, just took one look at the both of them, before answering for Charles. “That’s because I’m fucking him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you a latte

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _the other day at work, i asked a woman her name– like i do for everyone, because we have to write it on the cup–and she goes “we come in here all the time. you should really know our names by now” as if i don’t serve hundreds of people a day or as though a nondescript middle aged white woman made such an impact upon me that i’d remember her. i was feeling pretty impatient and irritable though, so i covered my name tag with my hand and asked her my name and she didn’t know it and at least had the decency to change demeanor from haughty and superior to sort of quietly embarrassed and i’m fairly sure that’s the only thing i’ve ever done at work that matters to me._ [original post](http://industandstarlight.tumblr.com/post/127159371704/gray-jane-the-other-day-at-work-i-asked-a)
> 
> that's not really a prompt but I was bunny'd hard okay, blame ikeracity
> 
> title is the hellspawn of velvetcadence

The chimes on the door rang, tearing him from where he had been gaping at his most recent customer.

“Erik.” He couldn’t quite keep the breath of relief from coloring his voice.

“See, how come you know  _his_  name, hmm?” the lady asked in the same haughty tone she had used to tell Charles that he should’ve known hers.  _As if_  he could read minds.

Erik, sharp as ever, just took one look at the both of them, before answering for Charles. “That’s because I’m fucking him.”

The cafe hushed further before the lady began to splutter (and frankly Charles would be too, if he weren’t trying his damnedest not to laugh).

“Sometimes, he fucks me too,” Erik continued. “So it’d be really rude at this point if we didn’t know each other’s names. We’d have to call each other man or dude or sir.  _Although_ –”

“YES, THANK YOU DARLING,” Charles interrupted, after clearing his throat. He should be mad really, a display this inappropriate in public. But Charles found himself unable to care, beyond the urge to hockey Erik's tonsils right there on the counter. Now  _that_ would have been really inappropriate.

“This is unbelievable! I demand to see the manager!” The woman was done spluttering at least, though she was now an concerning shade of red.

“You’re looking at him,” Erik replied, a cock of his head to Charles.

She opened and closed her mouth comically a couple more times, like a goldfish. “Then I demand to speak to the owner!”

Erik walked around the counter then, behind the register, before wrapping a possessive arm around his waist. “Yes madam, I believe you wanted to speak to us?”

He tightened his arm around Charles, leaving no guesses as to who  _us_  was.

It was entirely possible apparently, that the woman could redden further. She huffed once, turning on her heel to leave – or at least, that’s what Charles thought she meant to, though the effect was ruined by the people in the way.

It appeared that most of, if not the entire shop, had heard the exchange. It would explain the cheers now, people erupting into applause and wolf whistles.

Charles twisted to grab at Erik’s lapels, bringing their faces close. “I could’ve handled that—” he quickly covered Erik’s mouth as he started to talk, “ —but I suppose that’s one way to do it.”

He removed his hand then, Erik meeting him halfway. Just before their lips could touch, someone brushed past them.

“Best. Job. Ever.” They both turned to see Sean taking over the register, slightly dazed.

Charles muffled his laugh against Erik’s.


End file.
